The present invention relates to a headphone of the type wherein a pair of receivers, each having incorporated therein a transducer for converting an electric signal into an acoustic signal, are each attached to a band and, while in use, held to the ear by the band over the head.
Conventional types of headphones employ a single band of resilient material and receivers are respectively connected to both end portions of the band. The headphone of this type is inconvenient to use because the positions of the receivers cannot be adjusted in accordance with a particular shape or hair-style of the head and because it is sometimes difficult to hold the receivers correctly to both ears with proper pressure. Further, the conventional headphones cannot be folded and hence consume much space which increases the charges for custody or transportation; furthermore, they are not handy to carry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a headphone which is free from the abovesaid defects of the prior art headphones and which occupies less space while in custody and hence reduces the expense for custody or transportation and is handy to carry.
Another object of the present invention, is to provide a headphone which permits adjustment of the positions of receivers so that they are each held to the ear by the band over the head and which can be folded down to a small size.